


(P)raise Me Up

by arinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinn/pseuds/arinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama suggests the one thing in sex that Oikawa is all too willing to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(P)raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I'll leave this here... (just some fluffy and caring porn that, unfortunately, this fandom is lacking on.)
> 
> Ps.: this is, like, my third time writing smut so It may not be the best thing, construtive criticism is always appreciated!

-

"Are you sure you're ready?" Oikawa asked, putting a comforting hand on Kageyama's thigh.

The smaller one just nodded, his features twisting with embarrassment. At least, Oikawa hoped it was embarrassment, he didn't need his boyfriend feeling frustration or anger for what they were about to do.

"You know, it's already our third time doing _it_ , you don't need to feel nervous." He reassures him. Kageyama only fell back on the bed, scoffing lightly.

"Let's just do it before I regret ever telling you about this." Oikawa could see the other's cheek beginning to redden, now hidden behind Kageyama's arm.

It was all _very_ endearing. While they were talking about their secret kinks last evening, buzzed slightly from a few cups of wine, he'd never have expected the words that left his boyfriend's mouth. He remembered feeling a pinch on his lower stomach when Kageyama said he liked being praised in bed; _'Not in a condescending or rough manner... More like- I don't know, in a loving way?'_ was what he muttered, words slurred from the drinks. Just thinking about it could send a chill through Oikawa's back.

"Remember our safe words?" The taller whispers, trailing his fingers on the bared pale wrist, watching the hairs of his forearm standing with his motions.

"Yeah..."

"Good." Oikawa leant down in the bed, finally brushing their lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Oikawa licked Kageyama's bottom lip deliberately, trying to put the other at ease. He didn't want Kageyama feeling any more insecure, especially because... Well, it was a very cute and vanilla kink if he was to be honest. The smallest setter grasped his shirt timidly, while his own hands trailed down through his chest, waist and finally setting on the other's hips.

They separated their saliva coated lips, Oikawa biting his own wondering what to do next. He wasn't exactly used to praising other people. Ok, he probably never praised anyone else before besides a few _'Good spike!'_ or _'Good game!'_ in court, and although Kageyama's love for volleyball was... intense, he doesn't think that's the kind of praise he should be going for.

"Tobio-chan, what should I say?" He asks in a hushed whisper, trailing his lips on the other's neck and biting down a few marks, sucking in a spot he knew was weak for him.

"W-why are you asking me?! I'm already embarrassed enough!"

"Aw, you're so cute, Tobio." He says thoughtlessly, but watching Kageyama's cheeks blush even harder than before, the force of the sudden realization had him smirking. "Really, now? _So_ cute..."

"S-shut up!"

"Tobio-chan, you're so beautiful." He says, already pushing the other's t-shirt up, the small whine left from the other's lips boasting his confidence. "I love your eyes."

And then Kageyama looks at him in such a way that had Oikawa kissing him forcedly, tongues tangling together. He bit Kageyama's lip one last time before managing to take the shirt out. The new expanse of flesh teased him begging to have a mark or two, and Oikawa went down Kageyama's chest, licking and biting the skin, the other's hands losing their shyness, going under Oikawa's shirt and slightly scratching his back in a way that drove him crazy.

"Ah, I don't know exactly if I'm doing this right, hah." He breathes, voice small, looking at his boyfriend's hooded gaze.

"You're managing j-just fine." Kageyama says, rolling his hips up as if comfirming that yes, he was doing great. Oikawa's hand immediately found place in the front of Kageyama's jeans, palming him, his other one sneaking behind to squeeze his ass.

"Good." He says. While his hand was occupied teasing the front of his boyfriend's crotch, he lowered his mouth by the other's ear, tentatively trying an idea that hit him.

"My good boy."

The loud moan that echoed through Kageyama made his cock twitch, a soft moan of his own following in return. He decides enough is enough, and pushes the zipper down impatiently, the noise muffled through their breaths, pushing his hand through the tight and wet clothing of his boxers.

"You're my good boy, Tobio-chan." He mouths at the other's neck, pumping his cock slowly and teasingly, grabbing his boyfriend's hair tightly with his other hand. He always did have a _small_ thing for hair pulling. Kageyama let's out a small gasp and turns his face, his eyes closing at the touch. "Look at me, Tobio." He does then, eyelids heavy and face flushed. "Say it."

"W-what?" God, even his high-pitched voice is helping paint that delicious picture.

"Say it for me, Tobio. What are you?" Oikawa licks his lips in anticipation.

"No way I'm s-saying that!"

"Do it, love, you've been so nice, c'mon." He groans, pumping faster, feeling the precum dripping making it easier to move his hands.

"I-I-" Kageyama mutters, a small sigh interrupting at the feeling of fingers teasing his head. "I-I'm a g-good boy."

"Louder."

"I'm a good boy- _Ah!_ " They both moan at the same time, Kageyama feeling the tightness of his belly, the warmth spreading through his chest, his motions becoming more frenzy, all indicating he was very close, so close to the edge.

"That's right, _my_ good boy." Oikawa says, biting his boyfriend's earlobe, sucking more spots on his neck, feeling the other's nails on his back and the erratically thrusts of his hips, and he delivers what he believes to be the final blow.

"My charming Tobio."

The words send Kageyama's hips to a sudden stop, the white spurts coating Oikawa's hands and dirtying his chest, a high-pitched whine echoing lovely on his boyfriend's ears. Oikawa continues pumping for a few more turns, riding out his orgasm fully when finally they both drop their weight on the bed.

Kageyama's chest is heaving up and down between them. The smaller finally notices the very hard and very his boyfriend's something probing his thigh.

"Y-you did a number on me, Tobio." Oikawa says ofegantly, his erection _begging_ to be touched after all this display. Kageyama wasn't sure if Oikawa was talking about his moans, his face or the probably burning scratch marks he left on his back.

After finally recovering his breath, Kageyama quickly switch their positions, grounding down hard on Oikawa's cock, the action drawing out a loud moan from his boyfriend.

"Now it's my turn to please you." He says, the confident smirk promising a long night and many more rounds.

-


End file.
